


It's Driving Me Mad, It's Driving Me Mad

by BabyImNotFoolin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mellowed out!Derek, future!fic, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImNotFoolin/pseuds/BabyImNotFoolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Beacon Hills for the first time was easy. Coming back was like being set on fire.</p><p>Leaving Beacon Hills for the second time wasn't as easy. Coming back was like breathing. </p><p>Or it would be if Derek wasn't literally loosing all his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Driving Me Mad, It's Driving Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing really. 
> 
> Uhm just go with it?
> 
> You'll have questions I'm sure but be patient my pretties they'll be answered in due time.
> 
> If you see any problems do tell as this has no beta.

Derek didn't see it as running away. Not really. Even without Cora and all the alpha pack nonsense he would have had to go back to New York anyway. He had just up and left. Didn't call their partner until he was already five hundred miles away because he _forgot_. When you can feel your sister dying things like work tend to become insignificant. Janice was super pissed off at him at for not telling her but she understood. She had to stay and take care of things. He wasn't supposed to be gone this long though.

Scott will be fine. He’ll be a good alpha, and with Stiles around to put him in his place otherwise he'll have no choice but to do right by them. Ah Stiles. Probably the only person Derek’s actually going to miss. There’s always been a connection there. Which is why he’s currently sitting outside said kid’s window watching him sleep like the creeper he is. 

Derek has never been good with goodbyes. In fact he’s not that good at emotions in general and because of this he isn't going to bother with waking Stiles up. He figures the letter he left on his desk is plenty good enough and Stiles just better be grateful he got even that much.

This will be good for Cora. She needs to be in a place that doesn't scream of pain and loss. That goes for Derek as well. Cora will love New York just like he and Laura did. 

As Derek is pulling out of his loft's parking lot he unsurprising gets a text. 

‘You are the fucking worst. Take care of yourself asshole.’

Derek smirks at his phone, which earns an interesting look from Cora, and thinks to himself, yeah, he’ll be back.

 

\-------------- 

 

“Cora! Did you borrow my leather jacket?!” Derek was not amused. He’s been back in Beacon Hills for two whole days and has already lost his leather jacket, Laura’s favorite coffee mug, and the leather gloves Cora gave him for Christmas. 

“No! How could you have lost it already Derek, you wore it on the way here!” Cora screamed up the stairs.

It felt right being back in the loft after so many years. New York was just as he left it and he will always love it there but it isn't home. There are so many boxes everywhere Derek thinks he’s going to lose his mind though. He finally emptied all of his and Laura’s stuff from before out of storage, plus it seems like Cora brought all of New York with her as well. It’s amazing how much stuff you can accumulate in five years. 

“Hey, Lydia said she’d come over and help with all the unpacking.” Cora and Lydia have become quite the pair. Derek would be surprised except forces of nature often tend to flock together, if not for anything other than ganging up on Derek himself. 

“Yeah, that would probably be best, Laura has all this stuff that she decorated our old apartment with that would probably be better placed by the two of you than me.” After they left, Derek started going to a therapist. He finds it so much easier to talk about his family and has let a lot of the anger and self hatred kind of fade into the background. It was no surprise when Cora became his anchor two years later.

“Good, because she’s here. Also, I think she brought Alison.” Cora looks so excited that Derek can’t really bother to protest. Not that he minds Alison, they buried the hatchet when her and Lydia popped up in New York for a visit, it’s just he hasn't had much time to properly settle into the loft. Cora would roll her eyes if she heard him whining about scent and pack and it not being just right. 

“Derek, come give me a hug you big oaf.” Lydia looks just as perfect and put together as he remembers except--

“Hello Lydia,” Derek says, picking her up a little into their hug, “I’m diggin’ the new hair.”

“Diggin’? Careful Derek, your age is showing just a little bit.” Lydia teased, with a wide smile and a quiet thank you. 

“Oh please, Alli it’s good to see you, now if you ladies will excuse me I’m going to go pick up some takeout from the diner.” He hears giggling all the way down the stairs and he really doesn't want to know. The first thing Derek did when they got back was get his camaro out of storage. He doesn't care if it isn't practical, he missed his baby and she’s never going under a tarp ever again.

The diner hasn't changed one single bit. If Derek didn't know any better he would say the same waitresses still work there as well. He puts in his rather large order, Cora is such a bottomless pit it’s disgusting, and pulls out his phone when it hits him. He’d know that scent anywhere. 

“I heard you were back in town,” comes from behind him, “I’m kind of hurt you haven’t been to see me yet Der.” Derek turns around and this feeling of contentment just permeates throughout his entire body and yeah. He’ll figure that out later. 

“Miss me?” he responded with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I kind of did.” Stiles said with the softest smile and before Derek knew it he was right in front of him and pulling him in for a hug. 

Derek doesn't quite know what to say. Let’s be honest Stiles has always been a soft spot and of course he missed him too but he didn't have to admit to shit. Therapy only does so much for one’s maturity level.

“Me and Cora were going to have everyone over when the loft is no longer a death trap of boxes, so I haven’t been to see anyone actually. Lydia and Alison showed up today to help Cora unpack though.” Stiles looks good. Really good. So good that he wants to drag Stiles to his car and find out exactly how far those tattoos go. His eyes must have flashed a bit because Stiles raises his eyebrows and starts rambling. He is also choosing to ignore the faint spike of arousal that came off of him when it happened or he may very well drag Stiles to his car. 

“I thought that you---wha---everyone said you were a--did something happen in New York? Your eyes are..?” He has the most adorably confused look on his face that Derek is tempted to let him keep going but you know, he’s not as cruel these days.

“The legend was right and wrong. Yes I did have to give up my alpha status to save Cora’s life but it never mentioned for how long. I thought it was permanent but during the next full moon I could feel the power come back. I’m mentioning it to Scott tomorrow.” 

“Order up!” Derek was not expecting her voice to be so loud but the delicious smell of greasy awful for you food more than made up for it. Stiles looked like he didn't quite know what to say about the whole alpha thing and by the look on his face Derek isn't sure if it’s a problem or why it even would be for him. 

“Alright I’ll text you about the party thing later, it..it was really good to see you Stiles.” Derek smiled, and he could tell it took Stiles off guard because his eyes widened just a fraction. No matter how many years it’s been or how much they've aged some things remain the same. 

“You too, Derek. Don’t be a stranger.”

Derek watches Stiles walk out, completely unashamed about his eyes being on Stiles’ ass the entire time. When Stiles slams the jeep shut he snaps out of it, grabs his food, and goes out to his car and huh. Where are his keys? He swears he just had them in his hand. 

He goes back in and checks the counter and the floor and then everywhere he walked inside and out and nothing. What the fuck is going on? He just had them. They’re not locked in the car either. Damn it. Cora is going to have so much fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from I Want You(She's So Heavy) by The Beatles.


End file.
